


Peppermint

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? its short but, M/M, about Shouyou giving Tetsu a massage with a surprising hand/blow job, but this shit gets smutty, i might do same fic with different ships, its it hickies or hickys?, jamal dont read this im innocent, this fic is inspired by one i saw, yay birthday sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: Warm, slick and calloused hands slide across Keiji's back. The weight on the back of his thighs was pleasant and almost familiar. The smell of peppermint filling Keiji's nose and a breath left him as he moved, pulling the pillow more under his head."Keiji can you turn on your back..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a different fic

Shouyou was someone Keiji never thought he would date, but the small skips or flutter his heart would do (he was convinced he needed to go to the doctor at first) when he saw the ginger gave him a small hint. He loved watching him get faster and better with Tobio for their freak quicks, although when he mentioned Shouyou to someone, Tobio was always mentioned. He felt the urge to growl sometimes. Or 'the freak duo' was somethat that was mentioned and Keiji couldnt help but get jealous, if Shouyou was mentioned the setter was no doubt mentioned in some way.

He knew he would never get to be as close to Shouyou as the setter. So when the time came that Shouyou had pulled him aside, with a flush to his cheeks as red as he could get it made Keiji's heart flutter. Being confessed to, by the source of the flutter, made his lips tilt up in the smallest bit, smiling a bit. Although when he was asked for a kiss Keiji didnt think they would move that fast.

Yet after they both graduated, got into the same college, with Tobio of course, Keiji made it his place to pass to Shouyou as much as he could, even if Bokuto was there. Keiji twitched softly, Tobio always got to toss to Shouyou during practice and games. Howver since Keiji was the setter for a power house school he tossed to both Shouyou and Koutarou. They had synced with each other quickly and it was good every once in a while for Tobio and Keiji to swap places some times.

Even if it did end up with the duo's freak quicks.

\--------

He had asked the middle blocker to move in with him, into his small apartment when Shouyou mentioned the commute to and from college was almost an hour and a half away, while the college was a good ten minutes away from Keiji himself it gave Shouyou time to talk to Keiji in the morning, get time for them to study together and for Shouyou's grades to get better. That meant so had Kageyama's...or they had gotten here on scholarship, which Bokuto had done. He shook his head in thought.

\-------

Thats when Keiji found out he was also being mentioned when Shouyou came up, some girls giggling to themselves as they saw the duo together, a little closer then needed with their hands brushing against each others.

He had heard that someone caught them kissing in an alleyway, Shouyou's hips pinned against the wall. It caused a light flush on his own cheeks when he got some knowing looks from bypassers during school, they obviously knew it was real.

Keiji was possessive, so once they were known as a couple Keiji started showing it, lacing their fingers together when they walked side by side, kissing the back of Shouyou's knuckles, (he loves the bright blush on his cheeks) and sometimes a small kiss would sneak in from time to time.

\-------

So thats why Shouyou was hovering over him, weight sitting on the back of Keiji's own thighs while peppermint filled the air and chilled his back, warm and calloused hands sliding soon after. Keiji grunted softly when he felt the others elbow dig into a knot gently causing the younger boy to freeze in his spot and almost stop before he was assured, multiple times that everything was alright, to continue.

"Did you learn this in sports therapy?" The small nod he saw from the corner of his eye made him chuckle softly, a sound only Shouyou had permission to hear. It was deep and airy and everytime he chuckled it sent shocks of happiness up Shouyou's spine.

The ginger leaned closer in his spot carefully, hands pressing against his upper back and sliding dows his sides gently, lightly pressing against his lower back, rubbing soft circles at the waist band of the setter's pants as he pressed thin lips to the back of Keiji's neck, smiling at the soft shiver he got from he male below him. Gripping the towel and gently sliding it across Keiji's back, taking off the extra oil that Shouyou had put on.

"Can you turn onto your back?"

Shouyou had been awfully quiet during the whole thing, small questions and answers leaving his lips.

Keiji obliged, shifting so Shouyou sat back down on Keiji's thighs. Pulling the massage oil out from beside the elder in order to put some on his own hands, rubbing them together before he pressed his hands right where his shorts started, gently pressing his thumbs against the muscle, moving them in small circles in order for Keiji to relax beneath him, not to be so tense, after all this massage was for Keiji.

Scooting back a bit more Shouyou hovered over his shins before he pressed his hands against his thighs, lips pursed. Keiji noticed that was a quirk Shouyou had, when he was really concentrated his tongue would stick out, or he would purse his lips....or he would completely zone out. But Keiji found that to be volleyball related only. When he had slit pupils and focused on the ball near the end of the match-

He bit his lip as Shouyou's thumbs got close, pressing against his inner thigh. Eyes snapped back open to the ginger and locked eyes with him. "You dont have to stop Shouyou its ok." He murmured gently, his hand coming to rest on Shouyou's own thigh as he closed his eyes again. He licked his lips as the hands moved away from his thighs, but they went higher, fingers ghosting over his length, which he had noticed, had swelled up (to Shouyou) deliciously. He took a deep breath and raised his hips when everything was tugged off and a high pitched moan left his lips as he felt a mouth, oh that sinful mouth, on on the skin beside his length.

Shouyou felt fingers thread in his hair and he moved his hands again, massaging his thighs as he slid his tongue against the others balls, lapping at the sack as he sucked softly.

Keiji was a nice length, a length that Shouyou could easily deep throat and still have a little bit to where he could stroking with his thumbs when he couldnt get his throat relaxed enough. He also had a nice girth, Shouyou's lips were always  _obscenely_ stretched around his cock, thinned out. He smiled sheepishly up at the setter who had eyes trained on him for a moment. Shouyou moved back before he slid the flat of his tongue from the hilt to the tip before his mouth closed around the head, slowly sucking more inside.

Shouyou's cheeks hallowed around his cock before he hummed and Keiji felt the world spin for a moment. He barely remembered tilting his hips up, feeling the slight gag, the constriction of Shouyou's throat around his cock and he panted softly, fingers gently tugging on wild orange locks, pulling him down more. He felt Shouyou's throat relax and Keiji lost it, his hips thrusting a few times, the obscene sounds of gagging and sucking, gargled words as his cock was shoved into that wet warmth causing his soft thrusts to become erratic.

Shouyou moaned softly at the rough thrusts before he pinned Keiji's hips down and pulled away as he wiped the drool off his chin and licking his lips- so pink and almost inviting, swollen from being stretched by Keiji's cock-

Keiji shook his head. "I want you to swallow Shouyou, i want to see you swallow....Do you think you can do that?" Shouyou bit his lip gently before he nodded and moved back before sucking hard before his head was pulled down all the way and thick white liquid exploded in his mouth and gently trailing down his chin. Keiji pulled him off and forced his mouth open, blueish grey eyes locking on the stringy white webs of saliva and cum in Shouyou's mouth before he closed his mouth and tilted his head back.

Keiji watched carefully as his adams apple bobbed as he swallowed and opened his mouth, clean. He rewarded the boy with a kiss to his forehead before he wiped away the cum on his chin.

Feeling the soft grinds against on one of his shins he gently tugged the other closer, higher on his leg to where he could move his knee, syncing with Shouyou's grinds, taking pride in the hitched breath of the ginger."Do you want this Shouyou?" The soft mews and purrs were enough to encourage the second year.

\-------

Shouyou giggled, high on the smell of peppermint and the warmth radiating off the body above him, the smallest amount of space between their chests. When had Shouyou gotten into the same state Keiji had been in? Shirtless and pantless? Just a second ago, when Keiji had quite literally flipped them, pinning the smaller under him, clothes coming off on the flip.

The ginger wheezed softly when a knee grinded into crotch again, shivers shooting down his spine as he tried to pay attention to the lips from the raven. "N-No....no hickies today Keiji. I have practice in the morning." Hell they shouldnt even be doing this. Shouyou took a deep breath and hooked his legs around the ravens hips, raising his hips to meet the soft grinds on his hips from Keiji.

Shouyou look like he was lost in pleasure, his mouth was parted, drool gently sliding down his chin and his eyes were hazy but lidded. His hips were moving almost unconsciously back against his own hips and Keiji bent down to press a soft kiss against parted lips before he pulled the boxers off the smaller. Keiji felt like he was going to spiral down that black hole of pleasure with Shouyou. Their activities from yesterday had them hiding the lube under the couch when guests had suddenly arrived just as they had finished.

Digging under the couch Keiji snatched the small bottle, placing a generous bit on his fingers Keiji rubbed his fingers together, warming it up before he proded at the ginger. "This wont do." He moved back, turning the ginger on his stomach and hoisted his hips up. "I dont want your back to hurt, so stay on your hands and knees." He murmured softly, his dry hand stroking Shouyou's hip as he gently pushed a finger in, sitting back in order to press his lip to where ass turned into thigh. Shouyou took a breath and slowly relaxed.

"There we go."

He whispered, curling his fingers, searching for that soft spot. He knew he found it when he brushed against a soft bundle and from the high keen from Shouyou. "Is that it Shouyou?" He murmured gently, fingers tangling in the middle blockers hair and tugging up, his face that he had pressed against the pillow being pulled up and a soft moan left his lips before he changed in octaves, a high moan left his lips as Keiji pushed his knuckle against the soft spot, a slight quirk to his lips as he continued to grind his knuckle into the ginger's prostate.

A high, almost scream, was ripped from Shouyou's lips at the grind, shaking softly. He bit his lip hard, trembling softly as he rested his head against the pillow on the couch and bit at it. Shouyou shook his head quickly, squirming and wiggling. "I'll come like this!" He whimpered before another finger was added, gentle jerks of Keiji's hips had him shuddering and crying out. When skilled fingers moved to scissor him he whimpered, nails gently rubbing the inside.

Shouyou whimpered, whining and moving his hips. "Keiji please..." He tensed, keening at the removal and then the hollowness before the lube cap opened and and he flipped them, sitting on the others hips as he gently massaged the lube on Keiji, wiggling till Shouyou was straddling his waist, knees on either side of his hips. Broken moans slipped from Shouyou's lips as he nestled the others cock inside of him, breath hitching at every move the elder made to get comfortable.

With shaking hands he dripped some of the massage oil on the others stomach, gently massaging it in with a soft smile and giggling when the muscles tensed and a deep chuckle left Keiji's lips with a soft groan soon after when the other male sat down fully. Keiji's hands gripped his hips tightly, a light pink on his own cheeks and Shouyou finds it so...so _endearing_ that he feels like screaming, and it does happen, before he jostles on the others male from a soft laugh at the others blush and it rips a high pitched, squeaky scream from his lips.

When a hand moves to cradle his cheek Shouyou trembles before he turned his head with his eyes closed, opening his mouth to suck on the elders thumb first before he is pulling back and sucking on his middle and ring finger softly. His tongue sliding against the others fingers, between them, nipping and sucking on them untill the other is letting soft moans out and catching Shouyou's tongue between his fingers and using it to gently tug him closer.

Removing his fingers Keiji replaces his fingers with his lips, eyes fluttering shut as he kisses (more pants) into Keiji's mouth, its tongue and teeth then lips but Shouyou adjusts on the small couch till Keiji is hovering over him and throws his legs over his waist, letting the other snap his hips.

Shouyou has always been vocal in bed, and he could tell Keiji didnt mind, with the small breathless moans and whimpers from Keiji himself.

Shouyou wiggles his hips and meets the grinds and snaps of the ravens hips, panting softly as the other lets his head fall against his shoulder, mouthing at his neck softly. His mouth opens wide and Shouyou's hips stutter when Keiji's teeth dig into his neck softly and sucking, no doubt leaving a big dark mark that he knows everyone will ask about.

Shouyou smiles at the possessive of Keiji, moving closer as he can tell Keiji is close the way his hips start stuttering and his thrusts become erratic, and Shouyou arches. Thick white licked coating his stomach and Keiji's chest as he pants, another moan forming as he feels the other pull out and Shouyou tips himself over, latching onto his cock, mouthing at the head of his cock. Shouyou hums and engulfs al of him, it seems to do the trick. There is cum coating his mouth and throat and pulls away quickly, letting the rest fall on his face. He opens his mouth, showing the come before he swallows.

"Happy birthday Kei chan."

**Author's Note:**

> i sinned again...
> 
> remember i dont have a BETA READER so...


End file.
